Uma Princesa encantada
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Duas sequências do filme, contadas com minhas próprias palavras e imaginação.
1. Chapter 1

Giselle é uma princesa do mundo de faz de conta, enfeitiçada por uma rainha má, ela foi lançada no mundo da vida real. A pobre princesa foi parar em Nova York dos dias atuais, e é encontrada por Robert Philip, um advogado divorciado especialista em divórcios. Ele não acredita na história contada por Giselle e pensa que ela é louca. Após muitas confusões, ele resolve mandá-la embora de sua vida.

_Pra mim já chega. Eu não irei me encrencar mais ainda no trabalho, por sua causa.

_Eu nunca quis te prejudicar Robert.

_É, mas me prejudicou. Minha noiva acha que eu tenho um caso com você. Meu chefe acha que eu levei uma doida, de propósito, para o trabalho. E minha filha acha que você é uma princesa de verdade.

_Eu sinto muitíssimo, Robert. Se a minha presença é fonte de infortúnios, então, eu me irei.

_É o melhor mesmo.

_Está bem. Eu já vou então.

_Espere. Toma 100 dólares. Você vai precisar. Sinto muito não poder te ajudar mais.

_Não precisa Robert. Mas, se você insiste, eu fico muito honrada e muito grata em aceitar sua ajuda. Adeus.

_Adeus.

Giselle junta as mãozinhas na altura do estômago e sai andando pelo caminho calçado do Central Park, em Nova York. Há passarinhos cantando. Alguém toca uma música ao longe. Um vendedor de cachorros quentes empurra lentamente o seu carrinho. Pessoas de todos os tipos e raças caminham calmamente, alheios aos dramas e sofrimentos das pessoas próximas a eles. Robert Philip acompanha Giselle de Andalázia com o olhar.

"Por que será que eu atraio esse tipo de gente? Essa moça é tão linda, por que ela tinha que ser doida? Ela parece ser tão bondosa e doce, e é tão vulnerável. Parece até que é mais ingênua que minha filha Morgan. Ela realmente precisa de um príncipe encantado. Um cara responsável que a proteja e guarde. Para que conserve esse olhar inocente, e essa confiança cega em coisas boas e impossíveis. Eu não poderia ser esse cara. Eu sou amargo e cínico demais para isso. Eu apenas partiria o coração dela. Isso se ela não partisse o meu primeiro. Mas que asneiras eu estou pensando? Eu já tenho uma noiva. Nancy é a mulher perfeita para mim. Realista, prática, independente. Uma mulher que não precisa que eu a carregue no colo, ou fique segurando-a para não cair. Oh, Giselle! Por que eu tinha que te conhecer?"

Robert tenta olhar em outra direção e seguir o seu caminho, mas ele volta-se novamente para vigiar os passos de Giselle. Ele sente culpa por não ampará-la, quando ela francamente, não está preparada para ficar sozinha naquela cidade tão grande. Ele a vê aproximar-se de uma velhinha que está alimentando pássaros, e conversar alegremente com ela. "Típico! Ela adora velhinhos que adoram alimentar passarinhos." Então Giselle pega o dinheiro que Robert dera a ela e o entrega à velhinha. "Oh, não! Ela é completamente doida. Onde já se viu dar 100 dólares de esmola?" Robert não consegue se controlar e corre até onde está Giselle.

_Oh, Robert, que bom te ver de novo! Esta bondosa senhora me disse que viu Edward, o meu príncipe. Ele está aqui em Nova York também.

_Isso é impossível. Príncipes encantados não existem.

_Eu o vi sim. E ele tentou me matar! - Exclamou a velhinha que alimentava passarinhos.

_Vamos embora Giselle. Já basta uma doida pra eu aturar.

Robert saiu puxando Giselle para longe daquela senhora francamente caduca. Andaram em silêncio por algum tempo, e Robert resolveu comprar cachorros quentes, para ter o que fazer e afastar pensamentos perturbadores da cabeça, tipo ficar com Giselle. Ela agia como uma estrangeira, que nunca havia comido sanduíches na vida, o que Robert estranhou, mas não comentou nada, pois tudo em Giselle era estranho. Sua personalidade, suas roupas - costuradas a mão a partir das cortinas de sua casa - sua história mal contada, de que era uma princesa encantada, etc. Ele começava a achar que talvez toda aquela maluquice fosse verdade.

_Como você conheceu Nancy, Robert?

_Oh, eu a conheci no trabalho. Ela é inteligente e espirituosa. Nós tivemos alguns encontros e então descobrimos que combinávamos.

_Encontros?

_Sim, encontros. Você nunca teve um encontro com seu príncipe Edward?

_Não. Eu nem sabia que existiam esses "encontros".

_Bem, você deveria sair com Edward em um "encontro". Assim vocês poderiam conversar, conhecer-se melhor, saber do que ele gosta, o que sabe fazer, o que ele quer da vida. Você sabe, para não casar-se às cegas.

_Sabe, eu e Edward, nós nos conhecemos há quatro dias, ele me salvou do ogro mal, e nós cantamos nossa canção de amor. Então resolvemos nos casar. Foi simples assim.

_Mas, você o ama?

_Se eu o amo? Eu estou apaixonada.

_Apenas quatro dias que o conheceu?

_Sim, sim, sim, sim...

Giselle saiu rodopiando e deixando a saia de seu vestido comprido, em estilo antigo, esvoaçar. Robert a alcançou e tentou acalmá-la.

_E você Robert, também ama Nancy?

_... Eu? M-m-mas é claro que eu a amo.

_Você já lhe disse isso?

_Eu não preciso ficar dizendo isso. Eu e Nancy somos adultos.

_"Como ela sabe que a ama?" - Giselle perguntou cantando.

Alguns músicos de rua jamaicanos, que estavam cantando no parque em troca de moedas, resolvem acompanhar o canto de Giselle. Robert percebe a confusão se armando, e resolve tirar Giselle dali. Ele sai andando com ela, mas a princesa encantada não para de cantar, e assim os músicos vão atrás dela. Lentamente, as pessoas no parque os seguem, formando uma pequena procissão de admiradores, fascinados com aquela moça ensolarada.

(Giselle)

Como ela vai saber que você a ama?

Como ela vai saber que é sua?

(Cantor de rua)

Como ela vai saber que você a ama?

(Giselle)

Como você mostra que você a ama?

(Juntos)

Como ela vai saber que você realmente, realmente,

Verdadeiramente a ama?

Como ela vai saber que você a ama?

Como você mostra que a ama?

Como ela vai saber que você realmente, realmente,

verdadeiramente a ama?

(Giselle)

Não basta apenas deixar que ela pense que é amada

Você deve relembra-lá ou ela poderá dizer

"Como eu sei que ele me ama?

Como eu sei que ele é meu?"

Ele deixa pequenos recados dizendo que está pensando em você?

Te manda flores amarelas quando o céu está cinza?

Ele irá descobrir um novo jeito de te mostrar

um pouco disso todo dia

Assim você saberá

Assim você saberá que ele é seu amor

(Cantor de rua)

Você tem que mostrar que precisa dela

Não a trate como uma leitora de mentes

Cada pequena coisa que você faz

lhe conduz a acreditar que você a ama

(Giselle)

Todo mundo quer viver um "felizes para sempre"

Todo mundo quer saber se seu amor é verdadeiro

Como você vai saber que ele te ama?

Como você vai saber que ele é seu?

Ele te tira pra dançar só porque quer te abraçar?

Dedica uma canção bonita apenas pra você?

Ele irá encontrar um jeito pra te dizer

essas pequenas coisas todos os dias

Assim você saberá

Assim você saberá que ele é seu amor

Ele é seu amor

Assim você saberá que ele te ama

Assim você saberá que é verdade

Porque ele falará a cor favorita dele

apenas para ele poder comparar com seus olhos

Planejará um picnic particular sob a luz do fogo

O coração dele será seu para sempre

Algo que você saberá para sempre

Assim você saberá (5X)

Assim você saberá que ele é seu amor

Assim você saberá

Assim você saberá que ele é seu amor

_Giselle, eu não canto e nem danço.

_Tudo bem Robert. Então convide Nancy para um baile.

_Que baile? Eu não vou a bailes.

_Agora vai.

Giselle faz um pequeno canto, chamando os passarinhos, que se aproximam dela imediatamente. Ela então faz um embrulho com um ramalhete de flores, e um cartão convite para um baile, que alguém estava distribuindo no parque. Ela entrega tudo aos passarinhos, que parecem treinados e inteligentes.

_Entreguem isso a Nancy, sim? - Giselle fala aos passarinhos como se eles fossem humanos.

Os passarinhos vão embora carregando a encomenda. Robert estava boquiaberto. Aquela verdadeiramente era uma garota especial.

Fim do Capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Robert estava muito bem vestido, com uma fantasia de príncipe do século retrasado. Nancy, sua noiva, estava com um pomposo vestido de cintura marcada, e grande saia armada, de princesa de contos de fadas. Eles estavam bem extravagantes, mas afinal este era um baile a fantasia.

O advogado tentava conformar-se com o seu destino. Giselle havia sido encontrada por seu príncipe encantado, Edward. Eles estavam muito felizes juntos, e já deveriam ter voltado para sua terra natal, Andalázia, seja lá onde fique essa terra de nome tão estranho.

Ele dançava seguindo uma ridícula coreografia, feita especialmente para este tipo de baile, que tentava recriar os contos de fadas, príncipes e princesas, etc. Ele imaginava por que perdia seu tempo com semelhante atividade tão tola e infantil. A dança acabou.

Chegou mais um casal para o baile à fantasia. Robert olhou para os recém-chegados e ficou de queixo caído. Era Giselle e seu príncipe Edward. O príncipe espalhafatoso viera como sempre estivera, com roupas medievais, semelhando um cortesão do reino de Elizabeth I. A princesa encantada por outro lado estava... simplesmente divina.

Ela fantasiara-se de mulher moderna? Não usava mais os trajes e penteado de livros de contos de fadas, mas um sinuoso longo que colava em seu corpo, ondulando suavemente com suas passadas. Seu cabelo então, estava tão brilhante e refinado, mesmo liso e solto.

O advogado foi literalmente sacudido de seu torpor por Nancy, que o olhou furiosa, quando descobriu que ele estava secando a outra com os olhos. Giselle e Edward se aproximaram. Nancy ficou muito bem impressionada com aquele príncipe bonitão e romântico.

A princesa e o advogado só tinham olhos um para o outro. Ele até se atrapalhou na hora de apresentar Nancy, pois simplesmente, as palavras "esta é minha noiva" tinham perdido o sentido. Giselle também parecia compartilhar aqueles momentos de perturbação, pois havia se esquecido do que Edward significava para ela.

O príncipe de Andalázia ainda não havia percebido, que acontecia alguma coisa entre sua noiva e Robert, pois deixou sua amada princesinha sozinha com o outro, e foi dançar com Nancy que lhe dirigia olhares embabascados. Após um tempo que pareceram séculos, Robert perguntou se Giselle o tinha visto dançar.

_Eu pensei que você não sabia dançar.

_Eu disse que não dançava, não que não sabia.

Giselle ficou pensativa por um momento, olhando para Robert, que estava imóvel diante dela.

_O que foi?

_Eu não sei. Uma sensação estranha de que eu já te vi antes. Vestido desse jeito. Até seu cabelo está igual ao meu... sonho.

_Sonho? Você sonhou comigo?

_Sim, antes de te conhecer.

A princesa encantada ficou distraída, com os olhos brilhantes e deixou de sorrir. O advogado ficou preocupado, mas não sabia o que dizer. Talvez se eles dançassem, ela se alegraria um pouco.

_Giselle, aceita dançar comigo?

Ela nada respondeu, apenas colocou sua mão sobre a dele que estava estendida, esperando sua resposta. Eles seguiram em silêncio até o salão de dança, que estava apinhado de gente, inclusive com Edward e Nancy dançando e conversando animadamente. Giselle e Robert sentiam-se sós. O cantor iniciou uma música romântica.

Então eu digo meu adeus

E nunca saberei

Tão perto estive esperando

Esperando aqui com você

E agora, pra sempre, eu sei

Tudo que eu quero é te abraçar

Tão perto

Tão perto de alcançar

Aquele famoso final feliz

Quase acreditando

Que não estamos fingindo

Agora você está afastada de mim

E eu percebo o quanto distante nós estamos

Tão distantes

Nós estamos

Tão perto

Oh, como eu poderei encarar os dias díficeis

Se eu perder você agora?

Tão perto de alcançar

Aquele famoso final feliz

Quase acreditando

Que não estamos fingindo

Vamos sonhar

Embora nós saibamos que estamos

Tão perto

Tão perto, e continuamos

Tão longe....

Robert impulsivamente começou a cantar junto com a música. Repetia a letra da canção, segurando o olhar de Giselle no seu. Esta não conseguia sorrir. Tudo era muito igual ao seu sonho. Aquele que tivera a algum tempo atrás, quando soube que estava destinada a casar-se com um príncipe.

Pena que tenha escolhido o príncipe errado, pois agora percebia claramente, que Robert era o homem destinado para ela. Por que motivo mesmo ela havia se travestido de mulher moderna, tinha se esforçado ao máximo para aprender tudo relativo aquele novo mundo, senão para agradar Robert?

Se ele não a aceitava como princesa encantada, ela seria então uma mulher do mundo real, para poder ficar com ele. Pois agora ela tinha certeza, era Robert quem ela amava, com toda a força de seu coração.

"Por que eu tinha que te amar Giselle? Eu havia fechado meu coração para o amor, desde que minha esposa me abandonou com minha filha. Este sentimento tão intenso que faz as pessoas agirem impensadamente, abandonando tudo em nome de um sonho de amor... Esse sentimento é patético. Eu não queria ser este idiota que me tornei agora, por me apaixonar por você. Principalmente porque eu não posso ter esperanças, você já pertence a outro que não sou eu. Ah, meu amor, minha adorada, o que eu não faria para ser o seu príncipe encantado? Estamos tão perto... e tão longe."

Giselle e Robert dançaram como se o salão de dança fosse só para eles, como se não houvessem curiosos observando, e comentando sobre uma jovem tão linda quanto uma princesa, e um homem tão garboso quanto um príncipe.

Até mesmo Nancy e Edward perceberam que estavam sendo passados para trás. Edward avançou sobre o casal e pediu a vez de dançar com Giselle. Esta ficou surpresa e perturbada, por perceber que queria continuar com Robert, um homem comprometido com outra mulher, e não com Edward seu futuro marido.

Ela se afastou com Edward em direção à saída. Ele foi buscar sua capa, contrito e temeroso, de que sua noiva decidisse continuar naquele mundo maluco das pessoas reais. Giselle olhou pela última vez para o amor de sua vida, Robert. Ele estava no salão sendo beijado por Nancy. Giselle nunca havia se sentido tão triste em toda a sua vida.

_Você o ama não querida? - Uma mulher muito velha, em trajes andrajosos e um olhar lunático, aproximou-se de Giselle.

_Sim, eu o amo. Mas quem é a senhora?

_Sou alguém que quer ajudá-la. Veja querida, eu conheço um feitiço que é capaz de fazê-la deixar de sofrer por amor, você voltará a ser feliz e despreocupada como antes. O que me diz?

_Sim, sim, sim...

_Ótimo querida. É só morder esta deliciosa maçã. Ela está enfeitiçada para desfazer males de amor. Vamos queridinha, é só dar uma mordidinha.

Giselle pegou a maçã e hesitou. Talvez não fosse sábio tentar esquecer que amamos alguém. Bastou um novo olhar para Robert nos braços de Nancy, para decidir-se. Giselle mordeu a maçã. Então o mundo inteiro tornou-se cinza e silencioso. Caiu desfalecida no chão.

O que seguiu foi um turbilhão de acontecimentos, surpresas, preocupações e descobertas. A velha da maçã revelou-se como a rainha má Narissa, madrasta de Edward. Seu capanga Nathaniel, arrependido de seus crimes, revelou que a maçã estava envenenada para matar Giselle, exatamente à meia-noite.

Edward estava desconsolado e somente teve esperanças, quando Robert repetiu o mantra de Giselle: "Um beijo de amor verdadeiro é a coisa mais poderosa do mundo." Edward então esmerou-se em dar beijinhos castos, selinhos, beijos apaixonados, de língua, desesperados, etc. em sua noiva. Nada deu certo. Então ele olhou para Robert e lembrou-se da dança entre ele e sua prometida. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para Robert.

_O que? Não olhem para mim. Eu a conheço há apenas 3 dias.

_Tudo bem, Robert. Pode beijá-la. - Disse-lhe Nancy.

_Eu não pediria se minha preocupação com ela não fosse maior que tudo. - Disse-lhe Edward.

Então Robert aproximou-se de Giselle deitada em um divã, pálida e fria, como se estivesse morta. Ajoelhou-se diante daquele ser tão doce e amado.

_Por favor Giselle, não me abandone. - Robert falou à meia-voz.

Ele então encostou seus lábios úmidos aos lábios gelados da jovem agonizante. Giselle abriu os olhos imediatamente e sorriu ao ver Robert.

_Eu sabia que seria você. - A princesa encantada abraçou-se ao amor da sua vida.

Sem dúvida nenhuma eles viveriam felizes para sempre.

Fim


End file.
